Illusions
by XxXxNsaiXxXx
Summary: AU Bulma is one of the top elite soldiers on Vegetasei when she falls in love with the Prince,Vegeta. Will she able to get him to accept her feelings or will she end up getting herself killed instead... R&R Pleez
1. No Goodbyes

Disclaimer- Don't own it, wish I did though gets dreamy look …………….

'…' – Thoughts

"…"- Talking

* * *

She couldn't escape. He was everywhere. In her dreams. Even her clothes smelled like him. Kami knows she had tried to fight it but she couldn't any longer. Every corner she turned he was right there waiting to argue with her or remind her how much of a "weakling" she was compared to his strength. But if he only knew how much she loved him. She wanted him so badly that it tore her in two with yearning. She craved his deep voice and arrogant smirk. His toned muscular body. The way he scowled or the way he called her _Onna_. He had finally succeeded in getting under her skin and even though he didn't even realize it, she didn't know how much more of it she could stand. She knew that he wouldn't accept her feelings. It was looked upon as being weak for a Saiyan to hold any type of emotional feelings. "Emotions are for the weak" he would say, "A trained warrior is as cold and emotionless as his armor". She smiled as she thought of him. She paused on the ramp to look at her home planet Vegetasei before boarding her ship. As the hatch closed she took one last lingering look at the palace. Part of her hoped that He had found out in enough time to stop her. She sighed. Nonetheless, she couldn't go on living like this anymore. She couldn't keep avoiding King Vegeta's advances. And she definitely couldn't keep lying to herself. She loved Prince Vegeta and like it or not she couldn't live without him. Not in the way she desired. She would rather die than live without his love…

"Sergeant?"

Bulma whirled around to face one of her elite soldiers

'What is it" She growled

"Are we authorized for take of, ma'am?"

"Yes, commence the take off sequence" She said with a yawn

"Take off in 5.4.3.2.1… We have lift-off"

'If anyone needs me, which they had better not, I'll be in my GR" She turned and walked out of the control room

They were to purge the planet full of the fiercest species in the universe. Weikisei

* * *

"Damn it Father!" Prince Vegeta screamed as he punched one of the walls in the throne room. How the fuck could you authorize this trip!"

"Very easily" King Vegeta said with a bored tone to his voice. He was sued to Vegeta's temper tantrums. However he had no clue what the cause of this one was.

"What the fuck do you mean very easily?"

King Vegeta sighed and looked back at his son. "All I did was sign the papers"

"And you didn't check to see what team you were sending!" Vegeta was getting angrier by the second

"No it didn't matter. They'd be crazy if they requested this mission so I figured it didn't matter"

"Do you realize that you sent team 45321?"

"Yes, and?" King Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience, "I mean really, what does the team number have to do with whom I sent out"

"Argh!" Vegeta screamed at his father's ignorance. "You sent out Bulma's team! Bulma! Vegeta had to stop and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His ki had been rising dramatically ever since he heard the new of Bulma's departure from his second in command Kakkarot.

"Oh, _Bulma" _King Vegeta said making sure to pronounce her name slowly. 'So that's what he's so upset about. Serves the boy right.'

"Well King Vegeta said as his lips curled up into a smirk "I had _no clue whatsoever_ that _Bulma _was on _that_ team. If I had I would have rejected the offer right away"

"Yeah right father" Vegeta said with a sneer. "You probably sent her team there just because she rejected you're old ass a couple months ago" Vegeta crossed his arms and mirrored the smirk his father had on his face.

But King Vegeta just laughed and shook his head

"What's so funny old man? Vegeta said angry that something was being kept from him

'Funny thing though. If I recall correctly…I believe it was, why yes it was" King Vegeta lounged on his throne and began to tap his chin all the while keeping a smirk still plastered to his face

'I said what was it!" Vegeta had begun to growl at his father

"Why I believe" King Vegeta said taking his time with his words, 'I believe that it was Bulma who came and requested authorization for this trip. Why yes it was", he said tuning back towards Vegeta whose demeanor had gone from cocky to angry to shocked

"You're lying", he shouted, 'She could neve-

"Oh but she did my dear son, she did" King Vegeta said reveling in the shocked look still gracing Vegeta's appearance. "Now if you excuse me brat. I have more important things to do than quarrel with you over a woman who's already dead" he walked over to the door of the throne room and paused at the door with his back turned to Vegeta. "Or will be soon enough" he then slammed the door leaving an enraged Vegeta to stew in his anger.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tune in next time for the rest of the story and don't forget to RR **

_**Love**_

_**-XxXXNsaiXxXX**_


	2. Time to Face the Music

**Disclaimer- sings All I want for Christmas is to own DBZ… To own DBZ… To own DBZ…**

**Thanks to :**

**Ladyofnight**

**Zicke**

**Thank you guys for your support of this story and myself**

**Now on the story:**

* * *

"What were you thinking woman!" Vegeta yelled. 

"I wasn't sire" Bulma said from her kneeling position on front of Vegeta.

"Don't give me that 'sire' bull shit! Tell me why you left?" Vegeta screamed grabbing Bulma up by her shoulders and shaking her. "Why did you leave me?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta's enraged face and saw hurt in his eyes.

'Oh Kami' She thought. He misses me….

"Tell Me Why!" Vegeta continued to scream as he dropped Bulma back on the floor. Bulma not being able to take it anymore curled up in a ball on the floor and covered her ears… **End Dream**

Bulma shot up out of her bed sweating. He was angry. She could feel it. Bulma hugged herself trying to forget the feel of Vegeta's red-hot rage creeping through her veins. He asked her why she left him. Her leave him? If it weren't for the fact that he was so oblivious to her feelings then she wouldn't have left in the first place. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just a dream. 'Its nothing' she thought throwing her sheets off of her body. She did however need to get ready for her mission. She couldn't very well stroll onto a planet full of blood thirsty beasts thinking about how upset Vegeta was at her. She had better things to occupy her time with. What she needed to do was meditate.

Bulma got up off of her bed and walked through a door in her room that connected her to her personal GR. She sat in the middle of the floor Indian style and began to meditate clearing her mind of all distractions. Just when she had calmed down her scouter beeped on the side of her face. Growling she tapped a button on the side of it.

"Bulma? Are you there?" A female voice came through the device.

"Of course I'm here! Who the hell else would be wearing my scouter Kikiria?". Bulma growled.

Kikiria sighed on the other end of the scouter. She was one of the few females on Bulma's team. It had been difficult for her to make a purging team being that she was female, but Bulma accepted her onto her team and worked with her thus making her one of the most lethal purgers in all of Vegetasei. For that she would always be loyal to Bulma no matter what her decisions.

"No one Bulma. Look we're due to arrive on Weikisei in 15 minutes. Should I prepare the troops?"

"Yes, Kikiria. You know what to do"

"Ok. Over and out" Kikiria said closing the connection.

"Shit!" Bulma cursed. She hadn't expected to arrive for another two hours or so. Slowly she got up and made her way back to her room where she put on her Saiyan armor. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving for the bridge.

"This is for you Vegeta" She whispered and closed her door.

* * *

Meanwhile on Vegetasei, Vegeta was on his way back to his bedroom after a full 3 days of training. After his conversation with his father he dealt with his anger and frustration the best way he knew how. He locked himself up in his GR and sparred with Kakkarot until his body threatened to give out on him. So, clad in only his training shorts and a towel around his neck he made his way to his room. After getting halfway down the hallway he heard and sound. He sniffed the air and drew back with a look of shock upon his face. 'No, it couldn't be… She couldn't be here. It couldn't be-" 

He didn't have the time to finish thinking as a female's body leaped out of the shadows onto his back covering his eyes.

"Guess who Veggie-kins?" The high-pitched whiny voice said with a giggle

"Yamana…"

**

* * *

**

**Ok so I know its a short chapter but its like 3am in the morning and I need sleep. I'll write more 2morrow though. But for now (yawn) My bed is calling my name...**

**Next Chappie- Who's Yamana? What happened what Bulma's crew finally lands on Weikisei? RR pleez! **

**-Love**

**XxXXNsaiXxXX **


	3. The Battle

**Disclaimer- If I don't get to own DBZ soon I'll-I'll kill myself! (Looks around to see that no one cares) Ok so maybe I'm being overly dramatic….**

**Thanks to:**

**Zicke for you're constant support!**

**HappyAngel123 **

**And my anonymous commenter**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The ship had landed on the desolate planet. At first glance you would not have believed anything lived here. But the tell tale sign on paw prints and bones of defeated warriors on the ground gave you an idea of how ruthless the Weiki were. The planet was a reddish color with volcanoes and caves everywhere. As the ramp descended Bulma looked at the planet wondering how anyone could live in such an environment. And then she remembered the Weiki were simians and had no type concept of civilization. All they knew was killing. Bulma and her crew walked down the ships ramp surveying they're surroundings but looking cocky nonetheless. When they had reached the surface Bulma turned and put the ship in a capsule which she kept on her at all times. 

"Be aware of your surroundings at all times. These beasts may not be very smart but they're strong" Bulma said to her team as they walked along the planets surface.

"Ha! Compared to the strength of a Saiyan elite they stand no chance!" Squash boasted. No sooner then the words left his mouth a huge white beast leapt up behind them grabbing Squash and tearing his throat out. Dropping him onto the floor in a bloody gurgling mass.

The Weiki were 7 feet tall with a huge white furry body. They had long sharp teeth and they're paws were long almost like fingers save for the fact that they were covered with fur. They're faces were similar to that of a polar bear. They're eyes were a gray color with white streaks going through the pupil.

"Shit" Bulma said as she watched Squash's body fall to the ground in a broken bloody heap. She looked back up at the snarling Weiki and noticed that he wasn't alone. The Weiki surrounded Bulma and her team snarling viciously.

'For Vegeta' Bulma thought before she screamed, "Attack!" and launched herself head first into battle.

* * *

"Guess who Veggie-kins?" The high-pitched whiny voice said with a giggle 

"Yamana…"

"That's right lover!" Yamana said leaping off of Vegeta's back and gracefully landing in front of him. She looked at his face expecting to find her happy to see him but saw anger instead.

"What the fuck are you doing here woman? Shouldn't you be with your weakling of a mate?"

"Why Vegeta" Yamana said walking over to Vegeta and placing her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to hug him, "What gave you the idea that that beast was _my _mate?"

Vegeta shoved Yamana off of him feeling disgusted by her touch. "You did you idiot!"

"Oh…" Yamana said thoughtfully trying to remember when she had told him that. Deciding that it didn't matter she got back to her task at hand "Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're together now and forever" She said dreamily

"Uh, excuse me" Vegeta said interrupting her little fantasy. "But who the fuck said that we're together?"

Yamana looked back at Vegeta at a loss for words. "Well", she started off carefully, "I assumed now that that Bulma_ witch_ is out of the picture, you'd be mine"

Yamana hated Bulma for years now. Ever since they were kids. Bulma was always the best. Everything Bulma did was _oh so spectacular_. And it wasn't enough that she was smart. No, she had to be a great fighter too. She had stolen every chance that Yamana had to shine. Of course Bulma was always nice, but Yamana didn't believe one bit of it. Bulma was evil and now that she was gone for good. Yamana would claim the prize that was rightfully hers, Vegeta. She got so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize the effect that her comment had on Vegeta until she found herself slammed against a wall with an enraged Vegeta in her face.

"Don't you dare speak of Bulma in that way!" Vegeta snarled at Yamana. How dare she talk about Bulma in that way. Compared to Bulma, Yamana was a street whore working in the slums. She had no right to even mention Bulma's name. Vegeta took a deep breath fighting his urge to snap Yamana's neck right then and there.

Yamana looked up at Vegeta excited and whispered huskily, "If you wanted me that bad lover we could've went straight to the bedroom. But not here in the hallway" Yamana giggled. "We might get caught" She said licking Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta jumped back in horror. He couldn't believe that she had the ordacity to take her contaminated tongue and run it along his… His Fucking Ear!

'Ok, that's it. This bitch dies' Vegeta thought as he began to form a ki ball in his hand.

Yamana totally oblivious to Vegeta's thought process had begun to walk away swinging her hips with each step. When she got halfway down the hallway she turned back and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you, lover" And she continued walking down the hallway sure that Vegeta was watching her.

Vegeta's was watching but not for the reason that Yamana thought. He was deciding whether he wanted to hit her on the head or the back with his ki blast. When he finally decided he extended his arm intent on shooting her with it when Kakkarot popped up right in front of Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakkarot said with his normal goofy grin

"Ah! What the fuck!" Vegeta said letting go of his ki blast. But instead of hitting Yamana he hit one of the cloth tapestries on the wall knocking it down on top of him and Kakkarot.

"Oops… Heh Heh…" Came Kakkarot's uneasy voice from under the tapestry.

Vegeta on the other hand was furious with Kakkarot for ruining his chance to get rid of Yamana once and for all.

"Kakkarot! " Vegeta roared as he blasted his was through the tapestry. "G.R. Now!"

Vegeta then stormed back into the G.R. leaving a miserable Kakkarot behind.

"Ah shit… here we go again…"

"Kakkarot!" came Vegeta's voice from in the G.R. "Get you're ass in here now!"

"I'm coming Vegeta, I'm coming…" Kakkarot trudged his way into the G.R. the door hissing closed behind him.

* * *

**Awww… Poor Kakkarot. Well that was the end… SIKE! I wouldn't do that to you guys! Heh Heh Heh. I know I know I'm EVIL! (puts her pinky to her mouth)**

* * *

Gone. They were all gone. One by one the Weiki had picked them off like flies. She couldn't believe it. How could the Weiki be so strong? Bulma thought as she dragged her broken body along the ground away from the carnage. She was almost away from it when she caught sight of Kikiria's body. 

"Bulma?" Kikiria whispered opening her eyes slightly.

By the Gods, Kikiria was still alive! Bulma struggled over to Kikiria and shushed her. "Save your strength. We'll be out of here soon. I just have to get the ship-

"Broccoli, is he…d-dead?" Kikiria asked in a strained whisper

Bulma hung her head "Yes…"

"I felt it, it was as if he was just cut off from me. I tried to call out to him through our bond but I heard nothing…"

"It's going to be ok. We just have to get away so I can get out the ship."

"I don't want to live Bulma. Broccoli's dead. I have no reason for life anymore. Just leave me here and save yourself"

"No!" Bulma said angrily. "I will not leave you behind and don't you ever ask me to do that again. Now we're going and that's final."

Bulma pushes herself up off the floor onto her hands and knees. Just as she had reached out to touch Kikiria, Kikiria's body was yanked off of the floor violently. Bulma looked up to see the face of a snarling Weiki.

"Let her go you fucking asshole!" Bulma growled out.

"Its no use Bulma, just save yourself!" Kikiria screamed out as the Weiki crushed her head with his bare hands.  
"No!" Bulma screamed. As Kikiria's body tumbled to the floor gracelessly.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. One minute Bulma was watching her friend's head getting crushed and the next second Bulma had lost it. Her hurt and anger had pushed her over the edge and she rose into the air her hair flickering from baby blue to gold. Finally the transformation was complete. She was the Super Saiyan. She attacked the Weiki relentlessly. She killed one after another ripping off heads and tearing out spinal cords. Even though she had killed hundreds they kept coming up from the ground like ants from an anthill. She summoned up the last of her strength to perform her special attack.

"Blue Fire Attack!" She screamed and let the attack loose on the Weiki killing every last one in her sight. Exhausted she fell onto the ground her hair turning back to baby blue.

'Its done' she thought. 'Its finally over'

Bulma reached into her armor to retrieve the capsule with the ship in it when a large Weiki appeared in front of her.

"Shit!" She cursed. "I thought I killed you all!"

The Weiki surveying Bulma seemed to laugh at her comment

"Well you thought wrong!" the Weiki growled hitting a pressure point on Bulma's neck knocking her into darkness.

* * *

**Now that was a task. Hope you enjoy it-**

**Next chapter- What happens to Bulma? **

**RR Pleez!**

**-Love**

**XxXXNsaiXxXX**


	4. Meet The King

**Disclaimer- If I owned DBZ I would buy the Governors Mansion and turn it into a shrine for Vegeta. A bit obsessed? I think not -**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I'd name everyone but it's kind of late and I'm writing this offline.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Vegeta?" 

Vegeta had been staring at the cafeteria wall for the past 3 minutes. It was almost as if he was in a trance or something.

"Vegeta?" Kakkarot said getting worried. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Vegeta this lost in his thoughts. He was normally alert. 'Something must be wrong', Kakkarot thought as he reached across the table to shake Vegeta. His hand had gotten halfway across the table only inches away from Vegeta's shoulder when he heard him growl.

"Don't touch me."

Kakkarot pulled his hand back and scratched his head

"Um, are you okay? You looked kind of lost there…" He trailed off.

"I'm fine" Vegeta said standing up. He looked down at his plate of food suddenly losing his appetite. As he was walking out of the cafeteria Kakkarot called, "Call me when its time to train again!" and he went back to his food.

Meanwhile Vegeta had begun wandering the hallways. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to leave the cafeteria. Something was wrong, deathly wrong. He had felt it. Or rather could feel it. It was like a gnawing pain in his stomach. It had totally killed his appetite. But Vegeta wasn't worried about that, no. He was worried about Bulma…

* * *

"Ouch" Bulma groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. It was pitch black but she could make out the jagged outlines of rocks. 'Ok, so I'm in a cave… Wait, why am I in a cave? What the fuck is going on?' she thought trying to remember what had happened. As the memories flooded back to her she fought back tears. Her whole team… All of them… Gone… Just thinking about it made her eyes water. 'I will avenge you all, I swear on the royal throne of Vegetasei that I will' Bulma thought angrily. She moved to get up but found herself chained hand and foot to the ground. 'Shit!' she thought as she began to struggle with the chains. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Saiyan" A voice cut through the darkness.

Bulma pulled back into a defensive crouch the best way she could in her chains.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell am I chained like this?" Bulma snarled in the direction the voice came. She squinted into the darkness trying to see whose voice it was.

Suddenly a torch on the wall lit up casting shadows against the jagged cave walls.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a Weiki.

"Don't you bastards ever die?" Bulma said trying to figure out how she would work her way out of this situation.

The large Weiki laughed and spoke in a growling voice.

"They do. But I however am not like the rest" When the Weiki finished these words, it began to advance on Bulma. Bulma would have snarled if she were not to busy staring at the transformation going on right before her eyes.

The Weiki had begun to shape shift right in front of Bulma's eyes. First its fur began to disappear and its tail got longer. Then its jaw began to shrink and form a face close to that of a Saiyan except for the scar that ran along the side of his face. Its body shrunk from its enormous size, to something a bit smaller. The body was that of a male covered with rippling muscles. The eyes of the Weiki remained the same while the hair on the Weiki's head was black with 3 white streaks going through it. When the Weiki had finished its transformation it continued its walk over to Bulma. It reached out its hand to touch Bulma's face but Bulma had come back to her senses and snapped at the Weiki-man.

The Weiki-man laughed. "Feisty are we? I like them feisty."

Bulma snarled but calmed herself enough to ask her question over.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell am I here?"

The Weiki-man who had finished his laughing turned his attention back to Bulma.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me." Bulma sneered at this comment but kept quiet to hear his answer.

"I," The Weiki-man said touching his chest, "Am King Yamcha of Weikisei"

* * *

**Uh-oh It's Yamcha! Dun Dun Dun DUN! So that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SIKE! I'm not _that_ mean! Ha Ha Ha! **

* * *

"And," Yamcha continued, " I would have been king of a ruthless strong race if it wasn't for you damn Saiyans!" Yamcha said almost spitting the word Saiyan as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked visibly upset but took a few breaths to calm himself down. 

"You still didn't tell me why I'm here Yamchoo" Bulma growled

"That's Yamcha, number one. Number two you're my Prisoner of War" Yamcha said with a smile

"Are you serious!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha! "You cannot keep me here!"

"Oh but I can and I will" Yamcha said, his smile widening with each word.

'He has got to be kidding me if he thinks that these flimsy chains will hold me down.'

"And do you really think that these flimsy chains will hold me down you imbecile! You're stupider then I thought you were Yamchoo!"

Yamcha looked at Bulma for a minute 'Is she even worth keeping?', Yamcha thought, ' This dumb bitch can't even get my name right. No, I'll keep her and make her suffer for killing my people. No matter what it takes"

"And do you really think that I would be stupid enough to put you in chains that would break so easily? I know it's not a natural thing for Saiyans, but think. Use you're brain for once!"

"I am thinking you ugly polar bear looking sea monster!"

"Ah, but if you were thinking you would have known the answer to you're question. But since you're a dumb Saiyan and you need everything explained to you I'm going to do it just this once." Yamcha walked over to Bulma and grabbed her face in his hand. He then began to talk to her like she was a little child.

"I-put-you" He said pointing from himself to the chains and then her, "in-zarconian- metal-. Zarconian-metal-Strong" Yamcha said flexing his arms muscles to emphasize the word strong.

All the while Bulma was thinking of ways to kill him when she broke free. 'I think I'll cut off his tail and shove half of it down his throat and hang him with the other half, and then I'll-

Bulma's thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sound of a groan coming from the shadows. Yamcha noticing that she turned her attention away from him and to the shadows chuckled and let go of Bulma's face.

"I see you've discovered my other POW's" he said with a grin. Yamcha clapped his hands twice and all of the torches in the cave burst into flame. 'Ya' Gotta love technology' Yamcha thought before getting back to his original train of thought.

"Here," Yamcha said clearing his throat, "We have 1 other Saiyan female from a previous purging team that failed horribly might I add and since she couldn't tell me her name I named her Bitch #1. And you my dear" Yamcha said leering at Bulma, "Can be Bitch #2"

But Bulma wasn't thinking about Yamcha's words. As soon as her eyes landed on the face of the Saiyan woman she recognized her immediately. It was Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was Kakkarot's mate. She had been missing for a few months since her purging team was sent to purge Weikisei, but everyone figured she was dead. It had torn Kakkarot apart losing his mate like that. But here she was, alive and we-. Ok so maybe she wasn't well. But she was alive and that was good enough for Bulma. Now she definitely had to find a way out of this hellhole. She had to bring Chi-Chi back to Kakkarot. 'But first' She thought turning her head from Chi-Chi to Yamcha, 'I have to deal with him'.

"-And so now that I've got you…" Yamcha said continuing to ramble on about what he was going to do with Bulma.

"Sheesh!" Bulma said cutting him off mid-word. "Don't you ever just shut the fuck up!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha's face turned from one of shock to rage. He stormed over to Bulma grabbing her by her neck and squeezing as hard as he could. "Why don't I shut the fuck up? You should be begging me for you're life you dumb bitch! Don't you get it!" Yamcha said throwing Bulma onto the floor. "I own you. I can do whatever I please with you. Whenever and however I please and you can't do anything about it!" Yamcha said menacingly as he advanced on Bulma.

"I'll never beg" Bulma coughed out holding her neck.

"You'll never what?" Yamcha said. His eye had begun to twitch uncontrollably now.

"I said I'll never beg!" Bulma said pushing herself up off the floor from where Yamcha had thrown her. "Especially not to the likes of you" Bulma said spitting at Yamcha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha roared in rage and jumped onto Bulma pummeling her face neck and torso. The last thing Bulma saw was Yamcha's face contorted in rage as she blacked out.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the end for real now. I hope you liked it. Yes? No? Maybe so? Lemme know. RR Pleez **

**-Love**

**XxXxNsaiXxXx**


	5. Authors Note

**

* * *

Authors Note:  
Ok guyz so you're prolly wondering why I haven't been writing lately. To tell you the truth I've been wondering the same thing.  
(thinks)  
Hmmm…. But I digress… Honestly though, don't think I haven't given my next chapter some thought because I have. Its in progress, I just can't finish it at school because of the stupid security monitor thingy.  
(shakes fist at computer)  
But this is just to let you know that the next chapter is coming soon. So hold you're breath!  
(looks around to see in anyone's holding breath but see's readers with melons to throw instead)  
Ahehehe…ahem. Gotta go! (runs offaway from computerbeing chased by readers) **


	6. Bedtime Blues

**Disclaimer- Ok so I don't own DBZ, unfortunately (sobs) **

**Ok guys, so sorry I haven't written in a while. But all of the reviews I've gotten have been inspiring so I hope that you enjoy this chapter **

**"..."- talking**

**'...'- thoughts **

**On with the ficcie! **

* * *

Vegeta shot up in bed. 'What the fuck was that!' Vegeta thought as he put his hands on his head and was surprised to find sweat there. It had been two weeks and he had been having the same re-occurring dream. Every time he closed his eyes Bulma was there. And every time he opened his eyes Yamana was there. He was beginning to think that he had done something wrong because obviously Kami had something against him. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the constant pursuit of Yamana by day. Kami! Didn't this woman get it? He didn't want her! You'd think she'd get it by now. For two weeks he had been looking around corners, avoiding the gardens, he'd even gone as far as to have his food delivered personally to his quarters. Unfortunately Yamana had found this out. Vegeta shuddered. That experience was a nightmare in itself… 

**>Flashback **

Vegeta sat on his bed grumbling. 'Stupid Yamana…' It was all her fault that he had to get his food delivered. If that wench would just leave him alone he could goand eat in the mess hall like everyone else.  
"Shit!" He fumed. 'Why is this taking so long', he thought. He ordered the damn food over an hour ago. He began to pace the floor in his living room. He stomach grumbled loudly and Vegeta decided that it was enough. He stormed towards the door but stopped abruptly as he heard a knock. 'Finally' he thought as he tapped in the key code to open the door.

Vegeta sat on his bed grumbling. 'Stupid Yamana…' It was all her fault that he had to get his food delivered. If that wench would just leave him alone he could go and eat in the mess hall like everyone else."Shit!" He fumed. 'Why is this taking so long', he thought. He ordered the damn food over an hour ago. He began to pace the floor in his living room. He stomach grumbled loudly and Vegeta decided that it was enough. He stormed towards the door but stopped abruptly as he heard a knock. 'Finally' he thought as he tapped in the key code to open the door. 

As the door was opening Vegeta had already begun to talk.  
"How dare you keep your prince waiting? And for an hour, you must be a he-she because you've got balls slave!"

All the while the slave had her head hung while she pushed the cart into his room.  
"I should blast you where you stand. Are you even listening?"  
The slave had begun to place the silver covered platters onto the table and was ignoring Vegeta's tirade so far.  
"Slave! I'm talking to you!" Vegeta yelled.  
The slave who was finished placing the platters on the table had turned around and faced Vegeta with her head still down. Vegeta who had began walking towards the slave stopped noticing that there was something wrong with the way that she stood. Almost as if she had some pride about her.  
He opened his mouth to tell her to get out but found himself knocked onto the floor.  
"What the fuck is you're problem wench! Who do you think you-  
Vegeta's words were cut-off as he felt a pair of lips pressed onto his. In his shock his mouth dropped open and a tongue slipped into his mouth. Vegeta, who had recovered from his shock shoved the woman off of him and jumped up.  
To his surprise the woman landed on the floor gracefully. She then stood up and ripped off her slave clothing.  
"Yamana!" Vegeta stuttered.  
"That's right Veggie-kins! It's me." Yamana said walking towards Vegeta. "You're wildest dreams are about to come true and I can't say that I'm not going to enjoy this" she said with a smirk.  
Vegeta who had been standing in the middle of the room shocked crossed his arms and took on his normal Vegeta stance. "And what makes you think that my wildest dreams have anything to do with you" he said with a sneer.  
"Oh please!" Yamana said continuing to walk towards Vegeta. "You know you want me. I'm the reason you haven't been sleeping lately. I'm all you can think about. Admit it you want me!"  
"Are you kidding me? You can't honestly think that I want you!" Vegeta said with a laugh  
"Of course you do! I mean look at me!" Yamana demanded twirling. She grabbed her scantily clad body with her hands, "Who wouldn't want me? I'm damn gorgeous!"  
Vegeta began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Yamana asked.  
"You chuckle think that you're gasp sexy!" Vegeta grabbed his stomach laughing.  
Yamana who had begun to get red in the face began to scream. "Shut up!" She screeched. "I am good looking! I am sexy! I don't care what you say" She threw herself on the floor and began to kick and scream like a child. Vegeta who had stopped laughing when she started screeching, walked over to Yamana and picked her up off the floor.  
'Finally', she thought. 'I always knew he wanted me'. She was just about to wrap her arms around Vegeta's neck when she found herself being flung through the air. She landed on the hard surface of the floor and looked up to see Vegeta's smirking face at his door before it slid shut.  
Vegeta who had been laughing since he shut the door could hear Yamana having a hissy fit outside the door.  
'What an idiot' he thought as his stomach growled. 'Now about that food' Vegeta thought as he walked towards the dining room.

**>End Flashback **

Vegeta grimaced as he remembered Yamana's state of undress. She had to be the most hideous being he had ever seen. Nothing like Bulma … Why did she have to be so stupid and go off on a suicide mission. Vegeta ground his teeth together. She would pay, no matter how long it took for her to get back he would make her pay. She had no right to leave him. It wasn't like he was emotionally attached to the onna. He wasn't… was he? Vegeta shook his head quickly as if he could dislodge these thoughts from his mind. He lay his head back on is satin covered pillows staring into darkness. At this rate he would never fall asleep. Vegeta sat up and grabbed the pill that was on his night table. He looked at it thoughtfully for a minute. The words of the palace doctor echoed in his mind, 'I'm going to give you this sleeping pill. Its effects will last for 7-8 hours tops. I suggest you take it tonight, you're beginning to look like hell on wheels sire'.  
'Hell on wheels my ass' Vegeta thought as he popped it into is his mouth swallowing it dry. He settled back down in his bed allowing his mind to wander. He had just begun to think of ways to punish Bulma when his com-link began to beep. He sat up and attached it to his face tapping the button on the side of it.  
"What!" Vegeta growled into the com-link. He heard the surprised eep of the person on the other end and smirked at his ability to bring fear into the hearts of others.  
"Umm…" The servant stuttered. Of course it was just his luck to that he be chosen to convey this message to the prince. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and continued.

"We-well s-sire" he paused to take a breath, "we've received news on the status of purging team 45321" The slave paused again to catch his breath.  
Vegeta froze. That was Bulma's team. "Well spit it out! I don't have all night!"

"Th-the teams com-links have all been destroyed except for two. One on the ship and one belonging to a soldier."  
"And who is that soldier!" Vegeta growled trying to keep his temper in check. He was already beginning to feel the effects of the sleeping pill and he didn't want to fall asleep without receiving this knowledge.

"It appears to be soldier 11434" The slave said.

"I don't have time for numbers. Just give me the fucking name you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled feeling drowsier by the minute.

"Its Commander Bul-

That was all Vegeta heard before his head hit his pillow and he slipped into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

(**I was thinking of ending the chapter here but I figure what the hey! Why not keep on writing. Enjoy !)**

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Yamana sat fiddling with a dome shaped building "This will teach him to humiliate me" She said as she closed the hatch. She stood back to look at her work. You couldn't see anything different and what was exactly what she wanted. " We'll see just how much he loves the infamous Bulma when her invention explodes. Yes, we'll see. Then when he's hurt I can nurse him back to health and he'll love me and make me queen!" Yamana cackled maniacally. She stopped suddenly remembering to be quiet and began to sneak down the hallway towards her room. Her plan was going to be put into action very soon. She would have Vegeta's heart and no one not Bulma, not the king, not anyone could stop her.

* * *

**Not the ending you were expecting huh? Mwahahahahaha! (Ducks melon being thrown at her head) haha u missed! (Does a victory dance)**

**Next chapter- What's happening to Bulma? And has Yamana gone crazy?  
R&R  
Love **

**-XxXXNsaiXxXX **


	7. Cruel Reality

**Disclaimer- (sings) I love DBZ! DBZ loves me! We're a happy family. Until Akira Toriyama came and stole my dream away. And I still don't own DBZ anyway… ( - Corny huh? I know)**

**So I feel extra rejuvenated after writing my last chapter. The ideas for this chapter were running wild in my head after I finished my last one so I figured why not write the next chapter and avoid getting chased round by angry readers. (smiles) ****Mucho thanks to all of my reviewers. You guyz are really inspiring to me and i thank you for your comments!**

"…"**- Talking**

'…'**- Thoughts **

**So on with the ficcie! **

* * *

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta could here his voice being called but he didn't know where it was coming from. He looked around to find himself in some type of enchanted forest. There was smoke along the forest floor and it was dark.  
"Vegeta…"

There it was again. He was beginning to think that someone was trying to play games with him. But he stayed quiet and walked deeper into the forest trying to find the direction of the voice that called him.

"Vegeta, save me!" the voice cried.

Vegeta was beginning to grow tired of this and started to fly in the direction of the voice. Maybe if he saved this person he would find out what he was doing in this place.  
"Help me!" the voice screamed sounding panicked.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone. He flew over a tree and froze midair staring at the sight before him.

There, right before his eyes lay Bulma chained to the ground with the roots and vines from the forest floor. Vegeta floated down to the ground and began to take in Bulma's appearance. Her fighting gi was ripped leaving her flesh exposed to the cold air surrounding them. At the places where her gi was ripped, her skin had large bloody gashes that were still bleeding. The blood had begun to pool on the floor around her soaking her gi in the process. The gashes ran all the way up her body. Vegeta followed the trail of cuts until his eyes reached her head. Her head was hanging and all that he could see was her hair. The hair he normally looked at wondering if it was soft was disheveled had areas that were covered in her own blood.

"Woman?" Vegeta said hesitantly.

'Kami let this be some nameless slave, but not Bulma', He prayed.

"Bulma?" he asked again.

Bulma raised her head slowly and looked up at Vegeta with hollow eyes. Her face was covered with gashes and bruises. She had a black eye and her lips were puffy and swollen with a trail of blood dribbling down her chin.  
"Help me…" Bulma whispered before everything vanished and Vegeta woke up.

* * *

"Bulma" someone called in a concerned voice.

Bulma felt her body being shaken and struggled to open her eyes. She could make out the blurry form of a female's face in front of hers.

"Bulma! Oh Kami! I thought you were dead! But you're not you're alive. Thank Kami…" The voice trailed off.

"Who are you?" Bulma mumbled trying to sit up. She felt a pair of hands lightly push her back down. It was then that she realized that she was no longer chained to the ground. She did however have handcuffs with a small chain connecting them on her wrists.

"Don't you dare get up Bulma! In your condition you should be going into a regen tank!" the voice fussed.

Bulma's vision had begun to come back as she watched the blurry figure come into focus.

"Chi-Chi!" She screamed as she jumped onto the other girl.  
Chi-Chi began laughing as Bulma hugged her with all of the strength she had.

"Don't use up all of you're energy, we might need it to bust out of this place" Chi-chi whispered in Bulma's ear.  
Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. Her face had changed. The light that had once been in her eyes had dimmed down to a slight spark. Her left side of her face was covered with small cuts and bruises. Chi-Chi noticed her staring and began to talk.

"After Yamcha beat you unconscious he woke me up with a few friendly punches and slaps to the face. He doesn't hit you enough to scar you permanently. Thinks of it as a favor to us although you'd think he was trying to kill you…" Chi-Chi growled. "But don't you worry about that right now, you need to get better."

Bulma carefully climbed off of Chi-Chi and stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"Get better? Get Better! We're stuck on an alien planet with a psychopath and no way of communi-" Bulma stopped mid-sentence and looked slowly at Chi-Chi. Suddenly she jumped up and began to feel inside her armor for her com-link. She unclasped the side of her armor and pulled out her com-link.

"Shit!" she screamed. It was crushed. No sooner then she had pulled it out, it fell to pieces in her hands. She raised her foot to crush it when Chi-chi grabbed her foot.

"Calm down, you can fix it, or have you forgotten that you're technical genius?"

Bulma smirked. "Me forget? You've gotta be kidding me" She kneeled down to pick up the pieces and looked up at Chi-Chi.

"One problem, I don't have any tools. This plan is shit pointless without any tools Chi-Chi "

Chi-Chi smirked and walked over to a dark corner in the cave. When she returned she tossed a sack at Bulma who caught it and opened it quickly.

"How did you get these?"

Chi-Chi plopped down on the ground next to Bulma with a sigh.

"Well when you're trapped on a planet with a madman like Yamcha, you learn to think of things that wont drive you crazy. Murder, death, mayhem, Goku…" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "How is he doing?"

"Goku? He's miser-" Bulma stopped mid-sentence. Bulma and Chi-Chi froze. They're eyes locked. They both heard the sound of footsteps coming they're way.

"Shit!" Bulma whispered. "What is he coming back here for, to finish the job!"

"No" Chi-Chi whispered, "to play with his new 'toy'"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Bulma yelled. "I am no ones toy! I can't believe you can even suggest that I would touch the likes of that hybrid freak!" Bulma spat in disgust. "Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself Chi-Chi? You just insulted me!" Bulma looked at Chi-Chi's face. Her eyes were wide with fear and she kept staring at one spot. A dark chuckle cut through the air and Bulma turned slowly to face her captor.

"I see my new toy is awake" Yamcha said sending shivers of fear down Bulma's back. He slowly stalked towards Bulma with a feral look in his eyes. Bulma began to back away only to find herself trapped against the wall of the cave. Yamcha grabbed Bulma by her hair and threw her on the cave floor.

"Now lets play", he said right before he pounced on her ripping her armor off with his bare hands.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma screamed. "Help me!"

Chi-Chi- looked wide-eyed from Bulma to Yamcha. Yamcha backhanded Bulma.

"You move" he growled at Chi-Chi, "I'll kill her. And I doubt you want you're friends blood on your hands so stay where you are bitch!"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi with pleading eyes. "Please" She whispered.

But Chi-Chi slumped to the floor dejectedly and covered her ears so that she wouldn't hear Bulma's screams.

* * *

**Ok so this is two chapters in one day. Now I gotta go cuz my mom is bugging me about cleaning my room and I have hw to do. Hope you enjoyed. So far I have 14 reviews, I'll put the next chapter up when I have 20 reviews. So come on ppl! Lets bring in those reviews! (ducks melon being thrown at head) Hey! I thought there were no more fruit being thrown! (runs away) **

**Love**

**-XxXxNsaiXxXX**


	8. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer- It breaks my heart to say it but (sniff) I don't own it…….**

**_Wow guys! I didn't expect to get 20 reviews so fast! And now I'm at 29 almost 30! I fell loved (wipes tears from eyes) Lol Thank you all for your reviews and support it's really motivating. So without further ado here's the next chap.!_**

**_"…"- Talking_**

**_'…'- Thinking_**

* * *

Bulma lay unmoving on the cold stone floor. She stared blankly at the rock formations barely feeling her life fluid pool about her soaking her hair and ripped clothes crimson red. She hadn't moved since Yamcha had climbed off of her promising to "visit" her soon. She almost didn't notice when Yamcha grabbed Chi-Chi by her hair and forced her to go with him. She had lost all track of time and instead found herself lost in the abyss of her mind. She was repulsed, disgusted by the fact that Bulma Briefs, a proud Saiyan warrior was being used as a common whore. She was the commander of the best purging teams on Vegetasei. Her team, her squad family. They had all perished in battle right before her eyes and she was left to suffer. How she envied them. Death had come quick to them and she was here suffering while they sat in the clouds enjoying the after-life. They had abandoned her. They had left her alone. No, she wasn't alone, but she couldn't fight off the waves of loneliness and despair that had begun to wash over her. She was trapped. There was no escape. She now knew how he had kept Chi-Chi here so long. He had broken her. It hadn't seemed possible but now that she had experienced Yamcha's cruelty first hand she didn't know how long she could hold out. And if she did would she ever regain her sanity? She could feel it slipping away slowly even now. She began to sing.

"Iya Oo…. Iya Nana…. Iya Oh…. Iya Nana…Iya Oo… Iya Nana… Iya Oh… Iya Nana…" Bulma sang the tune her grandmother used to sing to her when she was young. She sang…  
And she sang….  
And she sang…  
And she sang……

* * *

"Help Me…" Vegeta couldn't get Bulma's voice out of his head. The image of her broken and bloody was forever burned into her memory. It made his blood boil in red-hot rage every time he thought of it. Who the hell would have the ordacity to treat Bulma, his Bulma that way!

"Damn it!" He growled as he punched another wall. He was walking down the hallway and was doing some very destructive remodeling to the castle due to his rage-induced mood.

Kakkarot follow a few feet behind Vegeta trying to figure out what had gotten the prince so angry. Of course he had been in a foul mood for the past week or so, but he had never been this pissed off. Kakkarot had become so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Vegeta had ceased his walking and slammed right into him causing them both to topple onto the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta screamed.

'Aw shit not again' Kakkarot thought

"Get you're ass into the GR now!"

"Fine, but don't blame me because you're tails all in a tangle and stuff…" Kakkarot mumbled.

"What was that?" Vegeta hissed.  
"Nothing" Kakkarot shuffled past Vegeta down the hallway towards the Gr. Vegeta turned to follow him when his scouter beeped.

"What is it?" Vegeta said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Brat?" King Vegeta asked on the other end

"Who the hell else would it be on _my_ scouter old man!"

"Don't get smart with me brat, you forget I'm still king."

"That wont be for long and besides if you ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer. I just assumed as a king that you would know that" Vegeta said with a smirk

" I wouldn't get so cocky yet if I were you brat. You can't become king without a mate"

"Feh! Who needs a mate. All I need if my crown and a bitch to bear me an heir and I'm set"

"Not according to my laws as king brat. According to my decree as of yesterday, you need a queen. No ifs ands or buts about it. So get your butt down here to my throne room and come look at the women I've picked for you're queen. –click- King Vegeta closed the connection.

Vegeta stood in the hallway a moment trying to keep his anger under control.

'This is no problem' he thought. 'I'll just blast the bitches and then it will all be over. No, then that bastard father of mine would just find uglier stupider girls to chose from'

"Argh! I can't win!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up and flew full speed towards the throne room.

Meanwhile Kakkarot had reached the GR and was beginning his basic warm-up stretches.

"Stupid Vegeta and his stupid anger problems" he grumbled.

Lately he had begun to feel like he was just a punching bag. Vegeta treated him as if he had never lost anything in the world. He wished. He still missed Chi-Chi. It still upset him to think of how she was unfairly ripped from him so soon after they had mated officially.

'Great' he thought. 'Now I'm upset'. He walked over to the control panel and entered in a program.

"Program Delta had been initiated. Program Delta begin" said the automated response system.

Kakkarot took his place in the center of the GR waiting for the holographic scenery to appear. When nothing appeared he looked at the control panel with a puzzled expression on his face. No sooner than he turned his head the GR began to shake. Five seconds later it blew up.

* * *

_**Ok so I was going to end the chapter here but I figured I could write just a little more so I don't end on a cliff. Read on**

* * *

_

"So father, who are these whores you want me to see?" Vegeta said waltzing into the throne room. He had caught himself halfway to the throne room and stopped to calm himself down refusing to look like a flustered fool in front of his father and these women.

"Whore Vegeta? I would rather you not call the future queen of Vegetasei a whore seeing as that she is right here" King Vegeta said smirking.

Vegeta turned his head and took in the figure of a female dressed in a blood red gown with a matching veil covering her face.

"Hmph! If she's such queen material, why is she hiding like common slave?" Vegeta said folding his arms.

"Oh but I am queen material Veggie-kins!" The figure squealed before ripping off the veil to reveal Yamana.

"What is the meaning of this old man?" Vegeta hissed while glaring at Yamana.

"The meaning? And I thought you were smarter than that brat." King Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't play game with me, I'll mop the floor with you if I don't get an answer soon"

"Oh please brat" King Vegeta said waving off Vegeta's threat as if it were a gnat. "We all know I'm way stronger than you are, but that's a discussion for later. As for now, I want you to meet you're betrothed, Yamana Crass. I'm sure since you two have your _history_ you will get along just fine"

Yamana smiled at Vegeta and blew a kiss at him. In reply Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand and shot it at Yamana who shrieked and fainted onto the floor.

"Weakling" Vegeta muttered. He turned to his father. "If you think for one milli-second that I would marry that piece of trash lying there on the floor then have lost you're mind old man. And let me warn you" Vegeta said forming a ki ball in his hand, " I am not to be played with" With that Vegeta left the throne room.

When the door slammed King Vegeta floated up out of his chair over to where Yamana still lie on the floor. He kicked in the ribs with his boot and smirked when he received a groan in response.

"Wakey wakey time to please you're king" King Vegeta said with a sly grin. Yamana rolled over and looked up at King Vegeta's face suddenly realizing what he wanted. She was starting to think thatit was a bad idea asking the King for help, but didn't have time to second guess herself as King Vegeta grabbed her up off of the floor and dragged her towards his private chambers.

* * *

_**Ugh! Sickening I know, trust me I know. So how did you like the chapter? I tried to make it longer. But I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to RR**_

_**Love**_

_**-XxXxNsaiXxXx**_


	9. Pain

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish it weren't true, I don't own it…**

_**Ok, so I know it's been a while since I've written but I've been swamped with college apps and all that good stuff that makes us happy to be teenagers. Can you tell I'm being sarcastic? Good. Special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter and who are probably sitting outside my house aiming the red dot of a laser at my head for keeping them waiting so long for the next chapter. But it's here so put that gun away. (laughs nervously as red dots disappear) Hope you enjoy!**_

"…"_**- Talking**_

'…'_**- Thoughts**_

* * *

Chi-Chi grunted as she struggled under the weight of Yamcha's body. He had used her and then fell asleep on top of her like she was his own personal pillow. She pushed one last time finally succeeding in maneuvering Yamcha's 250pound body off of hers. Chi-Chi inhaled sharply letting the air pass into her once crushed chest and inflate her lungs. After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she sat up slowly only to fall back down onto the soft cushions of the bed. Chi-chi eyed Yamcha warily hoping that the sound had gone un-noticed.

"Thank Kami…" she mumbled when she was sure that he was still asleep. She didn't want to wake that bastard Yamcha from his sleep, she had made the mistake of doing that once and it had not gone well for her in the least…

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Chi-Chi pulled her bloody body out from under the naked body of the beast that had just raped her. Never had she felt so dirty. She couldn't even fight back because the bastard had placed a ki-dampening collar around her neck totally stripping her of her Saiyan strength and making as weak as a pathetic human.

She grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled with all of her might, miscalculating the strength she needed and fell onto the floor making a loud thump. She lay there holding her breath murmuring silent prayers to Kami that she didn't wake _him_. After hearing only silence Chi-chi opened her eyes and grabbed the bed with her two hands and pulled herself up onto the bed. She closed her eyes momentarily to catch her breath. When she opened them again she was greeted with the face of Yamcha staring back at her maliciously.

Chi-Chi screamed out of shock and jumped off of the bed only to fall flat on her face because of her weakened state. She grabbed the carpet on the floor and pulled herself across it by her hands leaving dark crimson stains on the snow-white carpet. She looked around frantically for a door and spotted one across the room. She summoned what was left of her strength and pushed herself onto her hands and knees crawling at seemed like a snails pace to her towards the door. She growled as she heard mocking laughter from behind her. Chi-chi stopped in her tracks allowing her anger to get the best of her and turned her body slowly in the direction of her rapist.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" She snarled smirking when a shocked look passed over Yamcha's face. It was soon replaced with one of anger and Chi-chi's eyes widened fearfully.

Yamcha climbed off of the bed his eyes glinting maniacally as he walked slowly towards her. Chi-chi backed away from him hoping that she could reach the door in time.

'_Reach the door and what?_' Yamcha's voice spoke in her mind.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she stared at Yamcha.

'_I know you can hear me bitch'_ his voice spoke again

"H-how are you doing that?" Chi-chi stuttered still backing away from Yamcha.

'_It's simple really, but then again simple for me can be oh so difficult for a Saiyan_' Yamcha's voice spat maliciously.

Chi-chi glared at Yamcha's smirking face resisting the urge to call him every curse word in the book.

"I asked you a question" She growled through her teeth.

'_And I suggest you calm down before I take you back to the bed and teach you some respect'_ his voice growled.

Chi-chi began to panic as the images of her rape went shooting through her mind replaying the most gruesome scenes over and over and over again….

"Stop it!" she screamed covering her ears and curling into a ball on the floor.

After a few minutes the images disappeared and all she heard was silence. Then she began to hear Yamcha's laughter echoing throughout the room.

Chi-chi lifted her head slowly and shook it trying to get her thoughts together.

'_I've got to find a door_' she thought frantically, but as soon as she thought of it feelings of doubt began to flood her mind.

Even if she could reach the door where would she go? He could always follow her. He had the home advantage while she was totally lost. And even if she could find her way to the surface of the planet she had no ship. It had been destroyed during their battle.

She couldn't stay here though. She refused to stay here and be used as a common-

The back of Yamcha's hand connected with Chi-chi's face before she could finish her thoughts.

She went flying at top speed and crashed through the wall of the room. Chi-chi moaned and opened her eyes slightly. She shut them quickly as she felt Yamcha's shadow move over her like a hunter to its prey.

She nearly screamed when Yamcha's foot connected with her already cracked ribs

Yamcha kneeled down until he was face level with Chi-Chi and whispered maliciously

"So the dumb Saiyan wants to escape eh?"

"Fuck you" Chi-chi hissed spitting blood right in Yamcha's face.

Yamcha chuckled as he wiped the blood off of his face and then he spit right back in Chi-chi's face.

Chi-chi lifted her hands to wipe Yamcha's spit off of her face but it fell dejectedly to her side. She growled at the defeat and shot Yamcha the deadliest glare she could muster.

"You've got some fight in you still?" Yamcha said with a smirk plastered to his face. His facial expression suddenly changed from one of amusement to one of anger. Yamcha's hand lashed out and latched around Chi-chi's neck like a vice grip pulling her up off of the ground and level with his face.

Chi-chi struggled in his grip trying to claw his eyes out with her nails but failed miserably succeeding only in making the grip around her neck tighter.

"You've got spirit too!" He said feigning surprise.

"It's just too bad I'm going to have to break it"

Yamcha grabbed the back of Chi-chi's head and crushed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth causing her to gag. He pulled back suddenly and dropped her on the ground like she was discarded trash.

Chi-chi looked up at Yamcha to see that his face was covered with her blood. She gagged when he wiped the blood from of his face and licked it off of his fingers purring.

"I would use you now but if I'm too rough you won't be ready for tomorrow's activities."

Chi-chi turned her head and began to dry heave.

"Don't sound so excited little one" Yamcha growled walking towards Chi-chi

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"But don't worry because tomorrow I _will_ have fun" Yamcha let go of Chi-chi and left the room laughing.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

The memory of that night was forever embedded in her brain along with countless others. She couldn't forget them, no matter how hard she had tried. Whatever it was that Yamcha had done to her mind that day had stayed with her. It was almost as if she had lost control of her thoughts, of her mind, her very sanity. She didn't sleep much for fear that the nightmares would come back and haunt her into insanity and every time she thought about it she got so…so….angry! She didn't deserve this abuse! She swore to herself every day that she would make that bastard pay. She would show him no mercy just like he had done her. She would break every bone in body starting from his feet and working her way up to his neck, beating him within inches of his life. And when he lay bloody and broken on the ground she would rip his heart out of his chest while it was still beating and devour it in front of his eyes. Then she would watch the blood pour out of his eyes, ears, and chest and relish in his last gurgling bloody breath. She would make him pay for every thing he had put her through. She would make him rue the day he was born. She would have her vengeance, for herself and Bulma…

Chi-Chi shot up suddenly screaming. She had never felt pain like this before. It felt as if a thousand daggers had just been shoved into her chest simultaneously. Her hands flew onto her body and she began to frantically feel her chest searching for the cause of the pain. When she felt nothing she placed her hands on either side of her body and took deep breaths tying to calm herself down.

"Aahhhhh!" Chi-chi screamed again as the pain returned to her body only this time it was more intense. It was like a wildfire searing the skin all over her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She rolled off of the bed and fell onto the floor writhing in pain. It was so intense that her vision began to blur, but she could still hear herself screaming.

"What the fuck is your problem!" A gruff voice spoke from above her.

Chi-chi opened her eyes to see a very pissed off looking Yamcha.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yamcha growled raising his fist to punch Chi-chi but stepped back cautiously as her body began to glow with a grayish-blue aura.

Chi-chi's body was suddenly lifted up off of the ground; her ear-splitting screams the only sound as her body began to spin mid-air at an unimaginable speed. Lightning began to emanate from her body and started cracking around the room. She spun faster and faster and faster and faster until suddenly she stopped and her screams died down to silence.

Yamcha watched Chi-chi from across the room. After waiting a few minutes he cautiously ventured towards her. When he reached her he noticed that her ki-dampening collar was blinking red. Yamcha closed his eyes trying to remember.

_Red… What did red mean again?_

He knew that blue meant full power, red meant half power and green meant that the battery was dead. Or was it green full power, blue half power and red no power…..

He couldn't remember.

_Well, there's only one way to find out_

Yamcha started grinning as he opened his eyes but his grin soon faltered when he found Chi-chi staring back at him.

Yamcha jumped back in surprise and stared at Chi-chi for a moment. He took a few steps to the right keeping his eyes on Chi-chi. Eventually he noticed that when he moved that Chi-chi's gaze stayed fixed in the same position.

_Interesting…_

Yamcha continued walking towards his right until he stood facing Chi-Chi's back. He began to walk towards her but was pushed back onto the floor by some invisible force.

"What the fuck!" He cursed jumping up from his position on the floor.

He started walking towards Chi-Chi and was once again knocked on the floor when he came within 2 feet of her body.

Yamcha sat on the floor frustrated and thinking.

_Why can't I reach her? Stupid bitch! I didn't know she could put up a force field around herself!_

Yamcha threw his head back and let out a feral roar before taking on his true form, the form of the Weiki.

(**_A/N: If you forgot what a Weiki or Yamcha looks like as a Weiki, check either The Battle chapter or Meet The King)_**

On all fours he stalked towards Chi-Chi. When he reached her force field he leapt at it only to be thrown backwards with equal force. He caught his self before he hit the ground landing on his feet as smoothly as a cat would. He then opened his mouth wide and shot a ki-beam at the force field.

As the beam shot towards Chi-Chi, time seemed to slow down and her force field started glowing brighter and brighter. When the beam finally hit the force field it exploded in a huge blinding light catapulting Yamcha through the wall behind him.

Yamcha threw the broken shards of glass and debris off of himself growling. He moved to jump up but froze when a pain shot down his spine. He turned his head slowly to find that he had thousands of tiny glass shards imbedded in his back and skull.

"Shit…" He grumbled knowing that he would have to head to the Med Bay to get all of the glass out of his body.

Yamcha turned back to his human form before traipsing out of the room, or rather what was left of the room.

_**Good he's gone, now you and I can talk...**_

* * *

_**It's Done! It's Finally DONE! Well this chapter at least… But don't worry; the next one is on the way! -**_

**_Next Chappie: What's going on with Chi-chi? And whose voice is that?_**

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_

_**-Love**_

_**XxXxNsaiXxXX  
**_


End file.
